Psychedelische Erfahrung
Die Psychedelische Erfahrung ist charakterisiert von einer starken Veränderung der Wahrnehmung, wobei meist alle Sinne die Informationen der Umwelt anders verarbeiten und der Psychonaut sich meist in seiner Gedankenwelt befindet, wobei sich innere Gefühle und Gedanken auf die Umgebung und umgekehrt projiziert werden. Dieser Zustand wird oft auch als "bewusstseinserweiternd" beschrieben. Psychedelische Erfahrungen werden von Psychedelika ausgelöst, können aber auch durch Meditation, einer Sensorischen Deprivation, Musik oder Trancetanz erreicht werden. Terminologie Der Begriff psychedelisch setzt sich aus griech. ψυχη (psychḗ, "Seele") und griech. δῆλος (dẽlos, "offenkundig, offenbar") zusammen, bedeutet somit wörtlich "Seele hervorbringend", also einen Zustand, in dem "die Seele offenbart" wird und wurde 1956 vom britischen Psychiater Dr. Humphry Osmond, in Zusammenarbeit mit dem britischen Schriftsteller Aldous Huxley geprägt. Beide Männer suchten nach einem Wort für eine neue Art von Drogenwirkung auf die Seele. Dies taten sie in Form eines Reimes. Einfluss auf die Wirkung Die psychedelische Erfahrung wirkt in der Regel nie gleich und ist kaum vorhersehbar. Zusätzlich spielen individuelle Faktoren eine wichtige Rolle, da Drogen, insbesondere Psychedelika, bei jedem Menschen anders wirken können. Im Folgenden werden die wichtigsten Faktoren, die, die Wirkung der psychedelischen Erfahrung beeinflussen können vorgestellt. Stimmung und Umgebung : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen sowie Tipps auch Set und Setting. Psychedelische Drogen wirken stark auf die Psyche des jeweiligen Konsumenten ein. Dabei spielen äußere und innere Einflüsse eine sehr wichtige Rolle in der Färbung des Rausches. Trotzdem spielen diese Faktoren auch bei anderen Drogen eine wichtige Rolle. In der Szene haben sich die Begriffe Set und Setting etabiliert. Mit Set ist die Psychische Verfassung des Konsumenten gemeint und mit Setting die jeweilige Umgebung, in der der Konsument seinen Trip durchführen will. Psychedelika intensivieren die inneren psychischen Gefühle (Set) sowie die Wahrnehmung der äußeren Umgebung (Setting), demnach wird durch die Entscheidung der Umstände die Wirkung der Psychedelika betont. In Folge dessen wird der psychedelische Rausch in einer angenehmen Umgebung mit einer positiven Stimmung eher selten mit Angstzustände begleitet, als wenn der Konsument in einer bedrohlichen Umgebung mit angespannter Stimmung trippen möchte. Diese Prozesse schlagen sich auf alle Sinne des Konsumenten, dabei können bei positiver Stimmung, bunte Farben, und in einer negativen, düstere und bedrohliche Farben erlebt Demnach sollten sich Konsumenten vor ihrer Rauscherfahrung vorbereiten und auf die inneren sowie äußeren Faktoren achten um eine angenehme Rauschwirkung zu erleben. Dosierung Wie bei vielen anderen Drogen spielt auch die Dosierung eine wichtige Rolle für die erlebte Rauschwirkung. Je höher die konsumierte Menge liegt, desto stärker und intensiver wirken die Psychedelika. Eine geringe Dosierung ist nach der Meinung einiger Konsumenten partytauglich, da das Bewusstsein, dass die entstandenen Effekte durch die Drogen verursacht wurden, noch sehr stark ist. Bei höherer Dosierung kann sogar das Bewusstsein über die Einnahme der Drogen fehlen und damit könne der Konsument das Gefühl haben, dass er verrückt geworden ist oder seine Angst-und-Paranoia Zustände begründet sind. Individuelle Faktoren Neben der Dosierung sowie den inneren und äußeren Faktoren spielen auch individuelle Faktoren eine wichtige Regel bei der Bewertung der psychedelischen Erfahrung. Jeder menschlicher Körper und Geist wirkt bei Drogen, insbesondere psychedelischen Drogen, anders. Einige Menschen berichten von unangenehmen körperlichen Nebenwirkungen, wie Übelkeit oder Zuckungen, wohingegen andere Konsumenten von diesen Nebenwirkungen nicht berichten können. Das gleiche gilt auch für die psychologische Wirkung. Wirkung Körperliche Wirkung Allgemein lösen Psychedelika eine Erweiterung der Pupillen aus, wodurch der Konsument oft Schwierigkeiten hat, die Sehschärfe, insbesondere bei hoher Lichtintensität, einzustellen. Zudem können Psychedelika verschiedene körperliche Wirkungen auslösen, unter anderem können verschiedene Körperreaktionen über den Sympathikusnerv sowie dem Parasympathikusnerv ausgelöst werden und teils paradoxe Auswirkungen auftreten. Einerseits können Psychedelika die Pulsfrequenz beschleunigen, den Blutdruck ansteigen, starkes Schwitzen, Speichelklumpen sowie Gefäßverengungen auslösen, andererseits ist es auch möglich, dass die Pulsfrequenz verlangsamt wird sowie eine Verminderung des Blutdruckes und die erhöhte Bildung von Speichel ausgelöst wird. Außerdem ist das Temperaturempfinden verändert, dabei ist es möglich, dass an einem heißen Tage der Konsument friert aber an kalten Tagen eine erhöhte Schweißproduktion hat. Häufig dokumentiert sind auch verstärkte Muskelentspannungen, Zuckungen oder gar Krämpfen, die sich in verschiedenen Formen von Zittern, aber auch Verrenkungen zeigen. Eine bekannte Nebenwirkung sind auch auftretende Übelkeitsgefühle, die im Erbrechen gipfeln können. Psychologische Wirkung Die psychedelische Rauschwirkung, häufig auch als Trip bezeichnet, in Worten wiederzugeben fällt den meisten Konsumenten schwer, da die Bilder, Emotionen, Sinneseindrücke und Gefühle während der Wirkung sehr vielseitig sein können. Generell wird der Konsument nach der Einnahme von Psychedelika emotional empfindsamer und merkt eine starke Veränderung des Bewusstseins. Dabei wird die Wirkung sehr durch innere Prozesse, sowie äußere Faktoren beeinflusst. Darüberhinaus ist die Wirkung auch Dosisabhängig und werden in der Szene in verschiedenen "Levels" mit vielfältigen Effekten dargestellt, die der Konsument erreichen kann. Allgemein intensivieren Psychedelika die individuelle Wahrnehmung, verändert das Zeitempfinden und äußere Umgebungen werden verändert wahrgenommen. Dabei treten Pseudohalluzinationen auf, in denen reale Gegenstände plastischer oder in Bewegung empfunden werden können (z.B. Wände scheinen zu atmen). Es können farbige geometrische Objekte genauso wie kaleidoskopische Visionen (speziell bei geschlossenen Augen) auftreten und von einer allgemeinen Intensivierung von Farben und Lichtern wird berichtet. Auch die audiovisuelle Wahrnehmung wird verändert und zeigt sich in "Echo"-ähnlichen Zuständen, Veränderungen in der Einordnung von Klängen sowie einer starken intensiven Musikerfahrung. Dabei versetzen Psychedelika den Konsumenten in einen Zustand, der der Psychose in vielen Punkten ähnlich ist. Auch Gemeinsamkeiten mit der Schizophrenie werden gesehen. Im Unterschied zur Psychose ist dem Konsumenten bewusst, dass er sich durch den Konsum einer Droge in diesen Zustand versetzt hat, wobei bei einer höheren Dosierung das Wissen über die willentliche Berauschung fehlen kann und daher die Kontrolle über die eigenen Handlungen ausfallen können. Zusammenfassend lässt sich sagen, dass auf einer psychedelischen Reise verblüffende Erkenntnise über die eigene Psyche möglich seien und somit therapeutisches Potential vorhanden sei um z.B. neue Lebenspläne umzusetzen. Auch Gefühle der höchsten Erkenntnis oder gar starke spirituelle Erfahrungen seien möglich. Wobei auch sehr negative Erlebnisse nicht zu unterschätzen sind, in denen der Konsument die totale Kontrolle über sein Handeln und Denken verliert und sich teils in seinen Gedanken verliert und die Realität nicht mehr richtig erfassen kann. Unterschiedliche Wirkung Im Internet und in der Szene wird häufig darüber diskutiert, ob Psychedelika unterschiedliche Wirkungen haben. Dabei sollen z.B. Psilocybinhaltige Pilze intensiver oder schwächer als LSD wirken und umgekehrt. In der Fachliteratur gibt es zu dem Thema kaum Informationen oder Studien. Alle klassischen Psychedelika haben das ähnliche Wirkprinzip und docken an den gleichen Rezeptoren an. Zusätzlich haben sie alle eine ähnliche Struktur. Die Frage hierbei ist jedoch, ob die gefühlten Unterschiede nicht subjektiver Natur sind, da die psychedelische Erfahrung einerseits sowieso stark subjektiv gefärbt ist und andererseits jeder Trip anders wirken kann. Dadurch kann der Eindruck entstehen, dass es Unterschiede in der Wirkung zwischen den Psychedelikas gäbe. Dennoch können unterschiedliche Wirkprofile nicht ausgeschlossen werden. Vergiftung : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Vergiftung durch Psychedelika. Generell wird die Einnahme von Psychedelika in der heutigen Medizin als Intoxikation gewertet und die Wirkung als Vergiftung klassifiziert. Wobei die Mehrzahl der Konsumenten eher den Zustand des Horrortrips als eine Vergiftung einstufen. Eine tödliche Intoxikation ist kaum bekannt, allerdings wird die psychische Verfassung des Konsumenten stark beeinträchtigt. Es können Drogeninduzierte Psychosen auftreten, die im schlimmsten Fall unheilbar sind. Die Intoxikation durch die Einnahme von Psychedelika lässt sich in Formen kategorisieren, die zum Teil während der akuten Rauschwirkung auftreten können, allerdings auch später, obwohl die Substanz den Körper schon lange verlassen hat. Intensitätsgrade In der Fachliteratur wird die Rauschwirkung von Halluzinogenen nicht in unterschiedliche Intensitätsstärken unterteilt, daher ist diese Einteilung nicht wissenschaftlich, sondern empirischer Natur. Diese Intensität wurde aus Erfahrungsberichten verschiedener Konsumenten hergestellt und zeigt somit einen Überblick über die möglichen Wirkungen der Halluzinogene. Wie bei den meisten Drogen spielen individuelle Faktoren eine große Rolle und daher müssen viele der beschriebenen Wirkung nicht zwingend oder können sogar schon in niedriger Dosierung auftreten. Die Level sind abhängig von der Dosierung der jeweiligen Substanz. Häufig wird der Trip mit dem sogenannten Bodyload, also das Gefühl von gesteigerter Energie, gestartet und begleitet. ; Allgemeine Zusammenfassung : Wenn man Pilze nimmt und ich denke dabei an keine gewöhnlichen Pilze, sondern an Zauberpilze dann weiß man, was ich damit meine und wovon ich erzähle. Im Ruhezustand oder „Normalzustand“ sind die Gedanken an Ihrem gewohnten Ort. Sie befinden sich in Ihrer Basis oder an ihrem Heimatort dort wo sie dir jederzeit sagen wer du bist, was du tust ob es Tag oder Nacht ist, oder auch so einfache Dinge wie lange eine Stunde, ein Tag oder eine Minute dauert. Du weißt es ist Dunkel es ist Nacht und du kannst Schlafen oder es ist Tag und Hell, es ist für Dich Normal das die Sonne am nächsten Morgen wieder aufgeht. Der Zyklus der dir immer Gewissheit gibt das alles in Ordnung ist, von vorne beginnt, im Normalzustand kannst du zu wissenschaftlichen Methoden greifen die dir diese Dinge erklären, du glaubst sie, ordnest sie ein und alles ist in Ordnung…..Jeder hat so seine Geschichten die Ihn beschützen von kabelsalat (2007) : Nicht so wenn du von den Zauberpilzen ißt. Die Gedanken verlassen ihre gewohnten Kreise, sie springen für eine kurze Zeit aus Ihren Gleisen und suchen sich neue Wege in unbekannten Gebieten, sie tun nicht mehr Ihre gewohnten Dinge und da du selbst der Gedanke bist, ändert sich die gesamte Perspektive jetzt sind sie frei die Gedanken, die kurze leine an die sie vorher gebunden waren ist durchtrennt worden, ich glaube sie haben Spaß daran, können sie doch nun die Regler der Sinneseindrücke verstellen. Ganz nach belieben nach weit oben zum Anschlag, nach weit unten, aus dunkel wird hell, aus rot entsteht ein Regenbogen, die Sekunde kann zum tag werden, das Auto zum stinkendem Monster, Pflanzen und Bäume erscheinen sehr lebendig viel lebendiger als du sie jemals gesehen hast, sie können Gesichter bekommen, wenn du Lust hast, kannst du sie jetzt besser verstehen, bewundern, Ihren Charakter erkennen. Auf einmal hörst du von weitem Musik. Aber was sind das für Klänge, nie gehörte Harmonien, deine Gedanken sind faziniert, sie können es kaum glauben solche tollen Klänge zu hören. Niemals vorher hast du so etwas wahrgenommen oder vielleicht doch? Aber es ist neu, wie eine reise in ein neues unbekanntes Land in dem du zum erstenmal den Geruch der dir unbekannten Gewürze wahrnimmst, Dinge siehst die du noch niemals gesehen hast. Es versetzt dich in erstaunen und entzücken und du wirst dich fragen ob das alles wahr ist, kannst du es doch sehen, riechen, hören , schmecken und fühlen. Ist das alles genauso real, wie die Eindrücke die du auch sonst wahrnimmst? Wer bin ich? Was ist ein Gedanke? Wer sind die anderen. Je mehr Pilze man zu sich nimmt desto weiter können sich die Gedanken aus Ihrer Ruheposition entfernen. Schwache Wirkung Das erste Level wird häufig als Anfangsdosis empfohlen, da der Konsument häufig nicht durch die vielseitige Wirkung überrumpelt wird und daher sich die Möglichkeit ergibt, sich vorsichtig ranzutasten. Dabei erlebt der Konsument eine leichte Farbintensivierung, die sich in kräftigeren Farben äußert sowie die Möglichkeit, dass Oberflächen leichte, subtile Farbveränderungen annehmen. Zudem ist das Raumgefühl ein wenig verändert und die Umwelt wird als verändert und die Musik als intensiver erlebt. Auch können Oberflächen durch Ertastungen anders empfunden werden. Der Konsument erlebt kreative Gedankenschübe, die teils leichte philosophische Ansätze annehmen können. Generell erlebt der Konsument je nach Gefühlslage und Setting entweder leichte euphorische Schübe mit viel Gelächter und Spaß oder leichte Angstzustände, die in Paranoia, Panik oder Depressionen münden kann. ; Positive Wirkung : Nachdem ich nun schon mal auf den Beinen war, ging ich anschliessend zum Fenster, um mir die Berge etwas anzusehen, musste aber plötzlich als wäre ich gegen eine unsichtbare Wand gestoßen ganz plötzlich wieder ein, zwei Schritte zurücktreten weil mir in dem Moment alles sehr, sehr grell erschien. Alles Andere ringsum wirkte völlig normal und es gab nichts, was meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hat. Naja, also wieder ab ins Bett und weiter gedöst. Einige Zeit später ging ich dann mit Gewalt doch noch mal runter und raus auf die Terrasse. Ich musste mich regelrecht dazu zwingen, da ich sehen wollte, ob ich mich draussen vielleicht besser fühlen würde und der Trip vielleicht doch noch richtig schön wird. So oft hatte ich schon gelesen, dass äußerliche Veränderungen den Trip in eine völlig neue Richtung lenken können (nicht müssen). Aber bei mir war kein Deut davon zu verspüren. Es gab nur so wahrnehmbare optische Effekte, dass Gegenstände scheinbar ungewöhnlich weit entfernt waren. Einige Farben wirkten intensiver und leuchtender. Mehr gab es nicht zu beobachten. Es brachte mir also nichts und ich bin dann später wieder in mein Zimmer zurück. Ich selbst kam mir auf dem Rückweg nach oben allerdings ungewöhnlich gross vor. Sicherheitshalber hielt ich mich nach oben auf der Treppe rechts und links gut fest. Im Zimmer dann erschien mir das vor mir stehende Bett extrem tief. Als gäbe es gar kein Bettgestell mehr und nur eine hauchdünne Matratze auf dem Fußboden. Ich kam mir selbst größer vor als ich es je sein wollte.Mein wertvolles erstes Mal. - Umfangreiche Beschreibung. von Q'' (2008) :''Zwischendurch waren die Optiken einfach atemberaubend. Ich hatte einen Riesenspaß an meiner - normalerweise - nackten Wand. Die Muster waren jetzt keine Muster mehr, es war ein lebendiges Wesen geworden. Mal gewann dieses Wesen an Tiefe und es schien aus der Wand herauszuwachsen, mal schien es mir als wären hunderte leicht transparente Muster übereinander gelegt. Jedenfalls sah es nicht mehr nur wie eine Beamerprojektion aus, wie es vorher noch der Fall war. Wenn ich an die Decke starrte, schien diese endlos. Da wo die Decke sich eigentlich hätte befinden müssen war nun ein leicht transparentes Tuch gespannt, dass auch ein lebendes Muster auf sich trug. Hinter dem Tuch ging es scheinbar kilometerweit weiter nach oben. "Oben? Was bedeutet oben? Woher weiß ich, dass da oben ist?" - die Verwirrung war groß. Mittlerweile war alles noch viel bunter geworden und der gesamte Raum hatte an Leben gewonnen. Wenn ich nicht genau hinschaute, wanderte meine Gitarre ein wenig umher. Ha, denkt sie doch tatsächlich ich würde das nicht bemerken! Alles wobberte, morphte und atmete. Ein wirklich irres Erlebnis. Ich sprang auf, um in’s andere Zimmer zu gehen. Leider lebte es nicht, es war eher ziemlich tot und kühl. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster auf die Straße und die Menschen taten mir tierisch leid. Alle gefangen in ihrem verbitterten Alltag und ihren unerreichbaren Träumen hinterherrennend. Naja, jetzt konnte ich da sowieso nicht dran ändern.Vom Zerbrechen, der Wiedergeburt und der Resignation (Mexikaner) von foobar0815 (2008) "Lowdose" Die psychedelische Komponente ist im zweiten Level stärker ausgeprägt und kann auch als Anfangsdosis für Konsumenten empfohlen werden, die etwas besonderes erleben möchten, aber dennoch die Kontrolle bewahren wollen. Dabei sind die optischen Veränderungen stärker ausgeprägt, unter anderem scheinen Muster leicht ineinander zu fließen, sowie noch kräftigere Farben und mit geschlossenen Augen sind Closed-Eye-Visions (CEV) erlebbar. Dabei werden häufig einfache 2D-geometrische Objekte gesehen. Die Gedankenschübe sind noch stärker und das veränderte Denken zeigt sich in möglichen leichten Reflexionen über das eigene Leben bis hin zum Nachdenken von nicht alltäglichen Themen. Zudem ist das Gefühlserleben noch stärker ausgeprägt und starke euphorische Zustände bis hin zu panikartigen Ängsten möglich. ; Positive Effekte : Ich bin jetzt allein im Zimmer und der Trip nimmt eine andere Gestalt an. An der Decke tanzen farbige Muster, und ich werde ruhiger. Ich denke an verschiedenste Dinge und die Euphorie wird immer stärker. Wieso nur ist das, was ich hier tue, erwachsenen mündigen Bürgern verboten? Ich komme nicht drauf. Egal ... Scheiß auf das Gesetz, Scheiß auf korrupte, mediengeile, mehrheitsorientierte Politiker ... ich weiß es jetzt und hier besser.Die Prüfungen des teonanacatl (1,5g Psilocybe Cubensis Equador) von Die_Unkrot (2005) ; Negative Effekte : Um ca. 18.00 Uhr hatten uns die Pilze schon so fest weggebeamt, dass hätte ich mir nicht vorstellen können. Total unterschätzt das Ganze. Ich weiss gar nicht mehr ab welchem Zeitpunkt wir weg waren, es musste von einem Moment zum Nächsten passiert sein. Wir lagen beide nur noch am Boden und erlitten einen totalen Realitätsverlust. Geschätzte 2 Stunden sind wir am Boden gelegen und haben nichts anderes gemacht als ins Feuer geschaut und uns die seltsamsten Dinge zu fragen. Für mich spielten zu diesem Zeitpunkt Sachen wie Freunde, Familie, Alltag usw. keine Rolle mehr, sie waren bedeutungslos. Sogar ob ich lebe oder sterbe hatte keine Bedeutung. Eine Definierung wäre vielleicht "das Sein". Ich weiss nicht wie ich das erklären soll... Es galten nur noch mein Freund, ich und der Wald. Wir kannten nichts mehr anderes zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Für mich entstand eine enge Beziehung zu Helmut, da er der Einzige war, den ich wahrnahm. Ich versuchte mich immer wieder zu erinnern, was ich in meinem Leben schon alles erreicht haben, was ich erlebt habe... Doch ich wusste es nicht richtig. Ich wusste, dass ich gewisse Bezugspersonen in meinem Leben habe, aber ich wusste nicht wozu... Sehr schwer zu erklären. Helmut ging es nicht anders. Etwas anderes war die Zeit, welche total bedeutungslos wurde. Was war Zeit? Wer hat das erfunden? Wie kann man etwas wie Zeit erfinden? Wir wussten es nicht. Auch so etwas wie Buchstaben, mit denen wir schreiben und lesen können hatten wir keine Ahnung was das sein soll... Irgendwelche Striche und Kreise aneinander gereiht ergeben einen Sinn... Wir hatten alles wie vergessen.Realitätsverlust auf 1g Hawaiianern von De Met (2008) Mittelstark Das dritte Level ist ein mittelstarker Trip, der dem Konsumenten das Potential, welches in der Substanz steckt, in starken Erfahrungen zeigen kann. Die Dosis kann trotzdem noch als Anfangsdosis genommen werden, allerdings muss der Konsument in der perfekten Stimmungslage stecken, da ihn die Erfahrung sonst überwältigen könnte. Das dritte Level wird sonst häufig von Konsumenten angesteuert, die das typische Halluzinogen-Gefühl erreichen wollen, aber auch nicht all zu stark durch die abstrakten Gedankengänge überfordert werden wollen. Nun sind 3D-Objekte mit geschlossenen Augen möglich und die optischen Veränderungen sind noch stärker, insbesondere zeigt sich dies in der Sinnestäuschung, dass die Wände "atmen" könnten, Farben noch stärker verfließen und Oberflächen gar andere Farben annehmen zu scheinen. Auch können Objekte größer oder kleiner erscheinen. Der Konsument erlebt das leichte Gefühl des grenzlosen Denken in alle Dimensionen, somit sind abstrake Gedankengänge und kreative Schübe möglich. Alle Sinne sind verändert und so kann ein kuscheliges Bett, als Schweben auf einer Wolke interpretiert werden, der Orangensaft noch intensiver schmecken und der Konsument sogar das Gefühl haben, auf musikalischen Klängen zu schweben. Das Zeitgefühl ist verändert, wobei eine Stunde als eine Minute empfunden werden kann und umgekehrt. ; Positive Effekte : Recht von mir an die Wand kam eine Kraft , die absolut unsichtbar war, aber sich selbst als der "Botschafter der Pilze" sich bekannt gab und mir sanft, ohne mich zu bedrengeln, eine Lehre zu geben anfing... Es sagte mir, ich solle meine tägliche Selbstünberschätzung drosseln und mich besser in Alltag benehmen! (Mich nicht so wichtig nehmen).... Ich war zuerst misstrauisch und betrachtete alles als eine "Vision", doch dann, wendete diese "Kraft"(?) gegen mich "Beweise" und projektierte mir an die Wand viele Szennen aus meiner Privat - und Berufsleben, die sich wirklich in die vergangene 2-3 Wochen ereignet hatten. Ich sah mich selbst in mehrere Episoden, in einen Film, wo ich jetzt als aussenstehender mich selbst beobachtete und sah ein, wie oft ich mich überschätzt hatte, wie oft ich auch arrogant gewesen war, alles auf Film ! Ja, es war so tiefergreifend, dass mir die Worte fehlen! Es waren TATSÄCHLICHE Szenen aus meinem Leben...Der Botschafter [3,10g Cubensis] von Kogyo San (2007) : Ich war alles schon einmal, da ich alles bin, genauso wie alles ich ist. Ich wusste, was die Zeit ist, ich hatte sie selber geformt, hatte sie selber erschaffen. Ich wusste, wenn ich sterben würde, könnte ich es nicht, es ist unmöglich. In dem Moment, wo man den Körper verlässt, also beim sterben, denkt man an eine andere Sache, zum Beispiel an einen Berg. Und aus diesem Gedanken, formt man dann langsam wieder eine neue Welt, oder man lässt die Welt bestehen und formt neus Leben, ein neues Bewusstsein.Sumpf der Zeit von Djego (2007) Stark Die Steigerung dieser vielfältigen Effekte mündet im vierten Level. Dieser Bereich wird Anfängern nicht und eher erfahrenen Konsumenten empfohlen, dabei sollten schon drei bis vier Trips im dritten Level unternommen worden sein. Viele Reize werden noch stärker und eventuell auch verändert wahrgenommen, dabei ist es möglich Farben zu schmecken oder Töne zu sehen. Mit geschlossenen Augen sind starke Visionen möglich, z.B. erlebt der Konsument einen Flug durch den Urwald oder denkt, er sei an einem See und durch die veränderte Wahrnehmung kann er auch das Wellenrauschen erleben. Des weiteren ist es auch möglich, dass der Konsument sich als kleiner als die Umgebung empfindet und andere Objekte als riesig sieht. Die Gedankengänge sind stark verändert und grenzenlosen Denken ist möglich. Auch das Erleben des eigenen Körpers ist stark verändert, z.B. fühlen sich die Beine als fremd an oder der Konsument fühlt sich nicht in einem Körper gefangen. Die Zeit wird häufig bedeutungslos. Echte Halluzinationen sind möglich, wobei der Konsument z.B. Töne hört die physikalisch nicht vorhanden sind. Sehr Stark Das fünfte wird als das stärkste Level gekennzeichnet und hier sind vielfältige Effekte möglich. Diese Dosis wird nur sehr erfahrenen Konsumenten empfohlen, die mit Wissen ausgerüstet sind, in Gefahrensituationen richtig zu agieren. Auf dieser hohen Dosis wird häufig eine angstvolle Ich-Auflösung erlebt, die allerdings auch auf geringeren Dosen erlebbar ist, in der der Konsument keine Errinerungen mehr an sein Leben mehr hat und teilweise auch gar nicht mehr weiß, wer er selbst ist. Alltägliche Wörter wie "Zeit", "Freundschaft", "Liebe" sind ihm zu abstrakt und nicht mehr erklärbar, da er die Bedeutung nicht mehr versteht. Der Boden der Realität ist sozusagen weg, wobei allerdings auch der Vorteil gezogen werden kann, das der Konsument von materiellen Dingen loslässt und die Welt als einziges begreifen kann. Möglich sind auch starke spirituelle oder gar göttliche Erscheinigungen, die den jeweiligen Glauben stärken oder schwächen können. Wahrscheinlichkeit von Halluzinationen (Stimmen hören, Objekte sehen) ist gegeben. Auch sind Nah-Tod Erfahrungen oder Situationen, in denen der Konsument denkt, er würde sterben bzw. sei tod, möglich. Zudem ist es auch möglich, dass eine vollkommen andere Realität erlebt wird, wobei dies Vorteile wie z.B. eine Welt ohne Kriegen und Not sein kann, allerdings in totalen Realitätsverlust enden kann. Darüberhinaus erlebt der Konsument eine stark, veränderte Selbstwahrnehmung und empfindet seine eigene Persönlichkeit sowie sein Handeln als stark verändert. ; Positive Effekte : Plötzlich, ohne meine Körperhaltung zu verändern, löste sich der Geist von mir und wanderte nach oben. Ich hatte in diesem Augenblick die klare Wahrnehmung, dass mein ICH der Geist allein ist, ohne dass der Körper dazugehört. Der Geist (also ICH, ohne Körper) klebte am Himmel kopfüber, und ich sah meinen Körper samt der Häuser verkehrt dort oben, denn ICH war unten, am Himmel! Unter mir lagen alle Gestirne, millionenfach und unendlich. In diesem Moment empfand ich alles nicht als absurd, sondern im Gegenteil, als das Normalste der Welt. Ich hatte die klare Gewissheit, dass mein Leben immer schon so war und die Häuser immer dort "oben" standen.Die Schneidezone [10,30g C. Mexico] von Kogyo San (2007) ; Negative Effekte : Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich nun fast vollständig die Kontrolle verloren. Es war wie ein Fierbertraum. Und dann kam das vor was ich mich am meisten gefürchtet hatte.Ich fing an mich selbst aufzulösen. Meiner Finger wurden größer,kleiner.änderten die Farbe und ich sah langsam zu wie meine Hände immer weicher wurden und schließlich beganne sich wie Sand aufzulösen. Ich wurde lauter und schrie zu meinem Freund ,dass ich mich auflösen würde,dass ich von überall her bluten würde. Ich sah nun wie mein Kumpel ein Bein von mir in der Hand hob und wollte es nicht hergeben. Ich machte mir nicht die mein Bein wieder zu holen sonder nahm eins von seinen. Nach diesem Gliedmaßenwechsel wusste ich nicht merh wer, wer war. Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr wie Ich sondern wie ein Körperloses Etwas.Höllentrip auf 9g(trocken) Mexikaner von punki25 (2007) Sicherheitsmaßnahmen Der Konsum von Halluzinogenen stellt einen starken Einschnitt in die eigene Psyche dar, wodurch tiefe Abgründe zum Vorschein gebracht werden können, starke Angst-und-Paranoiazustände bis hin zur Suizidgefährdung sowie die Gefahr einer ernsthaften psychischen Schädigung können auftreten. Demnach ist der Konsum nie ohne Gefahren, wobei viele gefährliche Situationen mit einigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen verhindert werden können. Konsument Allgemeine Maßnahmen Das Führen von Maschinen und Fahrzeugen unter Einfluss von Psychedelika sollte im jeden Fall unterlassen werden. Das Denken, die Wahrnehmung und die Urteilsfähigkeit sind stark verändert und das angemessene Führen und das richtige situationsbezogene Verhalten ist nicht mehr möglich, in Folge dessen stellt das unerlaubte Führen unter Psychedelika Einfluss eine Gefahr für andere und den Konsumenten selber dar. Zusätzlich wird der Fahrer bei einem Unfall unter dem Einfluss von psychotropen Substanzen mit möglichen hohen Geldstrafen, Führerscheinentzug, Freiheitsentzug sowie der Androhung einer MPU (Medizinisch-Psychologische Untersuchung) sanktioniert. Auch das Teilnehmen am Verkehr als Fußgänger sollte unterlassen werden, da viele Gefahren nicht richtig erkannt werden können. Schwangere Frauen sollten auf den Konsum verzichten, insbesondere auf Psychedelika, da im Tierversuch die Gebärmutter stimuliert wurde, zudem eventuelle Schäden für das ungeborene Kind nicht ausgeschlossen werden können. Psychische Probleme Vor der Einnahme von Psychedelika sollte der Konsument, um die Gefahr eines Ausbruchs einer latent vorhandenen Psychose zu verringern, sich informieren, ob es irgendwelche psychischen Vorerkrankungen in der Familie gab oder gibt. Darunter fallen z.B. organische, aber auch drogeninduzierte Psychosen, Schizophrenie oder dissoziative Störungen. Sollte sich dies bestätigen, muss unbedingt auf den Konsum verzichtet werden, da unter Umständen der Konsument selbst eine Psychose erleiden kann, die unter Umständen irreversibel ist. Viele Horrortrips hätten vermieden werden können, wenn sich die Konsumenten mehr mit dem richtigen Set und Setting befasst hätten. Selbst bei geringen Problemen, die dem Konsumenten viel Kopfzerbrechen bringen könnten, sollte auf den Konsum verzichtet werden, da dieser sich während des Trips häufig mit unverarbeiteten Problemen stellen muss. Um das Gefahrenpotenzial zu senken sowie eine Person für den Notfall zu haben, einigt sich eine nüchterne und vertrauenswürdige Person als sogenannter Tripsitter, der mit gutem Zureden häufig viel bewirken kann. Allerdings sollte geachtet werden, dass diese Person auch vertrauenswürdig ist, da unter Umständen der gegenteilige Effekt, dass sich z.B. der Konsument vor der Person fürchtet oder paranoide Gedanken hat, eintreten kann. Musikwechsel, Ortswechel, Gespräche oder die Einnahme von Nahrung sowie Getränke kann viele Situationen angenehmer gestalten und den Konsumenten auf positive Bahnen lenken. Einnahme und Dosierung Die Dosierung ist ein wichtiger Einflussfaktor für die Rauschstärke und damit die Färbung des Trips. Je höher die Dosierung desto stärker und intensiver sind die möglichen auftretenden Effekte. Die Dosierung von z.B. LSD-Tickets ist nie vorraussehbar. Optisch, gleich aussehende Tickets vom selben Dealer sind häufig völlig unterschiedlich dosiert. Somit wird empfohlen nicht die ganze Pappe zu konsumieren, sonden erst zu halbieren. Nachlegen sollte vermieden werden. Erfahrene können später bei Berücksichtigung des Set und Settings mit einer höheren Dosierung anfangen. Da die Folgen des Zusammenspiels zwischen Psychedelika und anderen Medikamenten sowie Drogen nicht voraussehbar sind, sollte daher auf Mischkonsum verzichtet werden. Umgebung und Stimmung Psychedelika sind keine Partydrogen, mit denen euphorische und stimmungsaufhellende Zustände zu erwarten sind. Auch wenn geringe Dosen kontrollierbar erscheinen, kann die Wirkung auf einer Party, aufgrund der Reizüberflutung wie der lauten Musik, Menschenmengen und bunte Lichter, umschlagen und zu einem Horrortrip werden. Dennoch können Halluzinogene mit vertrauten Freunden sehr viel Spaß bereiten, wobei sie nicht als Spaßmacher missbraucht werden sollten. Bei jedem Trip lernt der Konsument bewusst oder unbewusst mehr über sich selbst und seine Umwelt. Bei den ersten Rauscherfahrungen sollte der Konsument immer eine vertrauenswürdige, nüchterne Person dabei haben. Diese kann bei gefährlichen Situationen dem Konsumenten helfen, in dem er ihm das Gefühl von Geborgenheit sowie Sicherheit geben könnte. Bei bemerkbarer Verschlechterung der Gefühlslage ist es häufig empfehlenswert die Umgebung, in der die Rauscherfahrung erlebt wird, zu ändern und z.B. in inneren Räumlichkeiten kurz zu verlassen. Außerdem kann Ablenkung von der Rauschwirkung helfen. Ablenkung kann z.B. durch Fernsehen, Nahrungs-oder-Getränkeaufnahme, Musik oder mit der Umgebung spielen, malen, duschen, aber auch durch soziale Kontakte wie z.B. Gespräche über ICQ, Chats, Telefon oder direkt persönlich mit vertrauten Person geschehen. Ebenfalls sollte auch nicht krampfhaft gegen die Wirkung gearbeitet werden, sondern versucht werden, diesen Zustand zu akzeptieren und gegebenfalls zu genießen. Dabei kann es hilfreich sein sich einzureden, dass die Vergiftung nur ein temporärer Zustand sei und bald zu Ende geht. Eine Uhr im Zimmer gibt einem ein gewisses Zeitgefühl wieder und der Konsument kann sich daher ausrechnen, wie lange der Trip noch dauern würde. Verarbeitung Bestimmte Rituale vor dem Konsum können die Erfahrung spiritueller sowie intensiver machen. Dabei sind bei der Gestaltung der Rituale keine Grenzen gesetzt: z.B. kann das Duschen und das Halten einer Diät vor der Erfahrung, als eine Art Reinigungsprozess angesehen werden. Nach der Erfahrung sollte das Erlebte im günstigsten Fall verarbeitet werden. Auch hier sind keine Grenzen gesetzt und der Konsument kann sich kreativ austoben. Sodass das Schreiben eines Tripberichtes, das Malen von Bildern, Schreiben von Gedichten oder gar das Komponieren eines Musikstücks ein persönlicher Verarbeitungsprozess ist und dem Konsumenten das Integrieren der Erfahrung in den Alltag erleichtert. Selbst das Berichten des Erlebten kann wie eine Therapiemaßnahme wirken. Suchtvorbeugende Maßnahmen Der Konsum von Psychedelika sollte nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, denn zwar sind keine körperlichen Nebenwirkungen bekannt, allerdings können psychische Probleme, im schwersten Fall sogar psychische oder dissoziative Störungen, entstehen. Es sollten Pausen zwischen den Konsumeinheiten, um das Erlebte zu verarbeiten, eingelegt werden um somit auch die Gefahren von der Entstehung von psychischen Problemen zu senken. Zudem sollte auch ein gewisser Respekt vor der Wirkung der Psychedelika vorhanden sein. Sie wirken stark auf die Psyche des Konsumenten und können teils starke unangenehme Zustände verursachen. Selbst wenn der Konsument das Gefühl hat, er hätte alle möglichbaren Zustände erlebt, können psychedelische Drogen stark umschlagen und den Betroffenen in eine starke Krise befördern. Begleitperson Allgemein Der Begleiter des Konsumenten sollte im günstigsten Fall eine vertrauenswürdige und nüchterne Person sein, die ein sehr gutes und enges Verhältnis zum Konsumenten haben sollte, damit sich der Konsument in seiner Nähe wohl und sicher fühlen kann. Folglich hat der Begleiter, der Tripsitter, eine sehr hohe Verantwortung gegenüber dem Konsumenten und muss bei Schwierigkeiten oder gefährlichen Situationen auf ihn eingehen können. Dabei sollte auf ruhiges, gelassenes Verhalten geachtet werden und Hektik vermieden werden. Verhaltensregeln Damit einhergehend, dass der Konsument unter einer starken Bewusstseinsveränderung steht, sollte dieser nicht mit komplexen Gesprächsthemen oder Ähnlichem überfordern, sondern den Versuch wagen, sich in seine Lage hinein zu versetzen um somit seine veränderte Bewusstseinsansicht, Ängste und Gefühle zu verstehen. Dementsprechend kann bei ihm das Gefühl der Geborgenheit aufgebaut werden und mögliche, ängstliche Auswirkungen können in den Hintergrund treten. Idealerweise kann, bei schwierigen ängstlichen Reaktionen, der Versuch gewagt werden den Konsumenten sanft in die Realität zu lenken. Ablenkung Das Geräusch des Herzschlages kann Vertrautheit und Geborgenheit suggerieren, dabei sollte der Kopf des Betroffenen bei Gefahrensituationen auf die Brust des Begleiters gelegt werden. Zudem kann eine Decke oder ein schön empfundenes, gemachtes Bett positive Reaktionen bewirken. Auch auf das Eingehen seiner Wünsche sollte geachtet werden. Hat der Konsument Schwierigkeiten sich von einer akuten anstrengenden Wirkung abzulenken, sollte der Begleiter diese Aufgaben übernehmen und mit ihm z.B. über schöne damalige Erinnerungen sprechen oder andere Ablenkungsmethoden versuchen. Im Zusammenhang muss geachtet werden, ob der Betroffene dies wünscht oder ablehnt. Bei schwerwiegenden Situationen muss dem Konsumenten deutlich gemacht werden, dass er eine Droge konsumiert hat und er daher diesen temporären Zustand erlebt, wobei dieser in nächster Zeit zu Ende geht und er damit wieder die volle Kontrolle über seinen Körper bekommen wird. Erste Hilfe Bevor der Notruf angerufen wird, sollte abgeschätzt werden, wann der Wirkstoff im Körper abgebaut und somit die Wirkung abgeklungen ist. In der Regel ist der Konsument nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder ansprechbar und die Folgen des Notrufs wurden erspart. Der Betroffene sollte unter genauer Beachtung gestellt werden, dabei wird auch die Schaffung einer ruhigen und beruhigenden Atmosphäre empfohlen. Ängstliche Personen oder störende Reize könnten die Situation verschlimmern und sollten daher entfernt werden. Der Wechsel der Umgebung kann hilfreich sein, allerdings muss darauf geachtet werden, dass keine Gegenstände vorhanden sein sollten, mit dennen der Konsument sich oder andere verletzen könnte. Sollte der Konsument allerdings sich selber oder andere verletzen wollen, oder er widerfährt ernsthafte körperliche Schäden (Längere Zeit Bewusstlosigkeit, Erstickung aber auch Gefühle von einer Erstickung, obwohl keine äußeren Merkmale sichtbar sind), sollte aufjedenfall der Notruf gerufen werden. Im Internet wird auch die Einnahme von Vitamin C und Zucker empfohlen, da das Gehirn durch den Zucker angeregt werden soll um die Verwirrtheitszustände zu reduzieren und der Placebo-Effekt, dass der Konsument ein Gegengift zu sich nehme, soll sein übriges tun. Einige Konsumenten sind im Besitz von hochpotenten Opioiden sowie Benzodiazepinen, welche einen Trip abbrechen können. Siehe auch * Halluzinogen Einzelnachweise !2 Kategorie:SaferUse Kategorie:Erfahrung